Waking Dreams
by Porthos1013
Summary: Excuses, concussions, and fluff. A collection of oneshots inspired by some dreams I had. McKayTeyla
1. Collecting Samples

Authors notes: This is the first of a couple of one-shots that were inspired by a couple of dreams I had. Don't ask me why I'm dreaming of Rodney and Teyla, I have no idea. I'd much rather it was me in her place. ;)

Beware the fluff! This fic may contain scenes of shippy, gooey, sugary sappiness. You have been warned.

oOo

"McKay!"

Sheppard's annoyed voice buzzed in Rodney's ear. Waking with a small start, McKay tapped his earpiece. "What?" he responded irritably.

"You've been gone for nearly two hours. Haven't you collected enough samples yet?"

"Dr. Bennett gave me specific instructions on which plants he wanted me to collect." Next to him, his companion began to stir, groaning at having been awoken. He smiled at her when she draped one arm lazily across his bare chest. "I had to be sure I was very…thorough."

There was a slight pause on the other end. "Right. Listen, Ronon and I are getting sick of waiting, so you're just going to have to be satisfied with whatever samples you've already taken. Now get your ass back here so we can head home. Sheppard out."

With a yawn, Teyla rested her chin on Rodney's chest and met his eyes. "So, _are_ you satisfied with your sampling?" she asked with a devilish grin.

Rodney gave a theatrical sigh as he ran one hand lightly over her exposed back. "Not really, but I suppose it'll have to do."

With an indignant yelp, Teyla smacked him playfully in the arm. Rodney just laughed and pulled her close, kissing her tenderly. He could feel Teyla's lips smile against his as he slid his fingers into her hair at the base of her neck. She broke the kiss with a sigh, still smiling from her position above him. Her hair fell around her face, catching the golden light of the sunset and making her look like a glowing cherub. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. "I don't want to head back yet," he breathed, surprising himself.

Above him, Teyla just smiled wider. "Colonel Sheppard is waiting, Rodney. And I believe he is already somewhat suspicious of our actions." She gave him a quick kiss before rolling off of him in search of her clothing. "Your excuses are becoming more and more far fetched as time goes on," she teased. "Collecting botany samples for Dr. Bennett, water and soil samples for Dr. Carlyle, searching the woods for that plant that the locals said would make a good coffee substitute…"

"Well he was getting skeptical when I kept finding faint power readings on every planet, but never actually located their source," he replied defensively, pulling on his pants. "Although, come to think of it, he never really objected when you kept offering to accompany me. We'd be gone for hours, and he never said a word until PG4-8X7."

Teyla smiled fondly at the memory. "That was a good mission," she said warmly.

Rodney's eyes glossed over. "Very good," he said absently. Then he frowned suddenly. "The one after it wasn't so good."

Teyla stifled a laugh as she remembered how the sloth-like beast had run off with Rodney's shirt and vest while they were…otherwise engaged. The colonel's expression had been priceless when Rodney had attempted to stutter out a bizarre explanation for why he had to walk back to the gate shirtless. Teyla, however, had enjoyed the view on the long trek back.

"I noticed you have not carried as much food in your vest since that mission," she taunted.

"Can you blame me?" he asked, his voice muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Speaking of my vest, where is it?" He looked around frantically.

Teyla rolled her eyes and pointed out the spot where it lay, alongside hers. In their haste, both had been dropped a good ten feet before they made it to the clearing. When they were both fully clothed, Teyla asked, "And what about Dr. Bennett's samples?"

"What? Oh, just shove some grass in a jar and let's go. I'm starving." Eyeing her lecherously, he added, "I worked up quite an appetite today."

Teyla approached him with a predatory grin, enjoying the way he was looking at her. "Hmm. I suppose you expect me to find a way to satisfy your appetite?"

As soon as she reached him, Rodney wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, until their bodies were flush against each other. He spoke quietly, his voice low and husky. "That was the general idea." He leaned in close to meet her soft lips, but at the last second his lips met the plastic wrapper of a power bar instead.

"I am confident this will satisfy you," she said evenly. He took the bar from Teyla just as she turned and headed out of the clearing, a victorious grin on her face.

Rodney smirked at her back. "Tease," he muttered as he followed her, already tearing into the wrapper.

oOo

A/N: Teyla and Rodney are sneaking off during missions to have wild monkey sex. I knew there was a reason McKay's been getting buffer! All that extra exercise… :D


	2. Concussed

Author's notes: This is the other one shot inspired by my Teyla/Rodney dreams. If Teyla seems a little out of character, it's because she's supposed to be acting a bit loopy. As before, beware the uberfluff!

oOo

"Teyla?" She could hear his edgy voice calling her back from unconsciousness. "Teyla, honey, can you hear me?"

She cracked open her eyes to see Rodney snapping his fingers just above her face. "Teyla, you need to wake up."

"I am awake," she groaned. Rodney breathed an audible sigh of relief, then suddenly Teyla remembered what had happened just before she lost consciousness. "The Wraith!" She struggled to sit up from her prone position, but Rodney placed a gentle hand on her chest, holding her back.

"Don't worry, you got him. He's very dead, and very disgusting." She relaxed at his words, then felt the world begin to spin a little. "But it looks like you've taken a pretty nasty blow to the head. Are you okay?"

Teyla felt her tenuous grip on awareness begin to loosen. "I am…unsure…"

Suddenly she felt Rodney's hand gently tapping her cheek. "Teyla? Teyla? C'mon, baby, you need to stay with me."

This time Teyla kept her eyes closed. "You only call me pet names when you are worried about me…or during sex."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Just stay awake until Carson gets here, and then I promise to call you whatever you want. Okay?"

She opened her eyes to smile weakly at him. "Okay."

"Okay," he said, and she could see his hands fluttering nervously on the edges of her vision. "Uh, you might have a concussion, so I need to check if you're delirious," he said almost to himself. "Do you know where you are?"

Teyla peered at him quizzically. "I am on the ground."

Rodney valiantly resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That wasn't exactly what I…Fine, next question…" he mumbled, slipping his warm hand into Teyla's. "Can you squeeze my hand for me?"

It took her a minute to gather her fuzzy thoughts and get her hand to comply with the orders she was sending it. When she finally managed it, she felt his hand tighten around hers protectively. "Good. That's good," he smiled in reassurance. Moving to her feet, he pressed his fingers into the tough leather of her shoe until he could feel her toes. "Okay, now wiggle your toes for me."

"I like it when you take control. You act very strong and manly," she giggled. Teyla didn't normally giggle, so she felt safe blaming it on the head wound.

"If you wanted manly, you should have married Ronon. Wiggle your toes," he groused.

Teyla obeyed, but couldn't resist adding, "Or Sheppard."

"What?" he asked as he came to kneel next to her shoulder.

"Sheppard is also very manly," she suggested helpfully.

"Well, I suppose he has his moments," Rodney's insecurities were causing him to become defensive. "Now if you're done extolling the virtues of other men to your current husband, let's move on, shall we? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked snippily.

Reaching up to take hold of his two fingers, she smiled gently. "I love you, Rodney," she assured.

He tenderly brushed a lock of hair from her forehead and sighed. "You could have any man on Atlantis. Sometimes I just wonder why you chose me."

Teyla raised an eyebrow at him lazily, still finding it difficult to focus. "You are a good man, Rodney. I know you to be brave and strong, and I have never regretted my decision. You are my hero."

Rodney was silent for a long moment, his hand resting gently against her cheek. Then he leaned over and kissed her, their lips brushing together softly. Smirking, he whispered, "You're definitely delirious."

She smiled back, before pulling him down for another kiss. "Perhaps," she conceded.

The next thing she knew, Teyla felt someone gently shaking her shoulder and calling her name. "Teyla, wake up. Teyla?"

With a whimper of disappointment at being disturbed, she opened her eyes to see John Sheppard standing over her. "C'mon, Teyla, it's your watch."

She took a moment to scan her surroundings, taking in the tent and the campfire outside. Turning back to Sheppard, he offered her a cup of hot coffee. She accepted it gratefully. As she collected her weapons and headed out into the chilly night air to stand watch, she involuntarily glanced at the tent where Ronon and McKay's snores could be heard. She grinned wistfully, remembering how she had been unaware of her growing feelings for the astrophysicist before she began having vivid dreams about him. Perhaps, with time, she could find a way to make her dreams a reality.

oOo

A/N: The end! Probably…unless I have more weird Teyla/Rodney dreams…


End file.
